


Together Forever (Creammare Short-read)

by Whipplefluff



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Cream(Bleh), Creammare - Freeform, Crossmare - Freeform, Dreamtale, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, fortune, lovetriangle, ships, undertaleships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whipplefluff/pseuds/Whipplefluff
Summary: Cross, Nightmare, and Dream have been best friends since preschool.Now all three are in High School.Dream, Nightmare's twin, and lifelong best friend had developed feelings for Cross.What happens now?----------------------First time using Ao3, I don't know how any of this works so if anything goes wrong please tell me ^^





	1. ~ 1 ~

——— "Sooooooooo, Nightmare who's your crush?" Dream my twin leaned in a grin plastered onto his face.

"No one." I calmly flipped a page of my book as I said this.

"WhAt! There has to be someone........." I could easily tell his tone is fake. He obviously wants something.

"What do you want Dream?" I closed my book and looked at him. His grin widened. Somehow...

"Do you want to know my crush?"

"No..." I opened my book up to the page I was on earlier. He blinked and puffed out his cheeks. (Logic)

"I'm telling you anyway! Cause Moms out shopping for groceries, and I don't wanna tell her anyway cause she probably won't listen, and Ink and Blue will tease me, and Killer will probably use that information to blackmail me."

"Ok..." I wasn't really listening.

"Ok good! My crush is........Cross!" Cross, is one of our friends. Childhood friends to be exact. Our mom introduced us to him in preschool. Apparently she's friends with his mom. Everything else that happens is history.

"Cross? Really him? I doubt he feels the same." I turned to the next page of my book.

"YES HIM!" I quickly dropped my book and put hands over where my ears should be. (Logic again)

"Geez, be a bit quiet. Mom said we got a complaint from the neighbors 'cause of your yelling."

"Oh, haha sorry! I'm going to go say sorry to them, I feel bad now...."

————————

Today we're at a cafe. Ever since Dream told me about his crush on Cross. I can't help but feel, left out. The two have been getting along more than usual.

"You okay Night?"

"Huh, what?" I looked around. Trying to process everything. Night's always been my nickname, Cross thought that since I get bullied sometimes for my name he's going to call me something else than, Nightmare.

"You were staring off into space silly!"

"Oh, I was?"

"Annnnyway! CROSS! What are you doing over summer?"

————

It was the middle of the day. Dream was out at the amusement park with Ink, Blue, and......Cross. I was supposed to go as well. But, I got sick. And Dream told me that I shouldn't go, and he won't let me go in this condition.

He's been sending me photos nonstop. Every one of them has Dream right next to Cross. Almost as if they're a couple.

I hate it.

—————

Dream came home. He looked....happy. I asked how the amusement park was, but he just replied with a giggle and blushed.

It was out of character even for him. Later when we were on the couch, I asked if he's alright.

"Um Dream you....okay? You're acting weird.." I crossed my arms and waited for his response.

"Oh uhh, haha sorry. I'm just still just trying to get over something right now...." he looked over to the side, his blush turning into a darker hue of golden yellow.

"Get over what?" His blush deepened.

"Cross asked me out..."

————————————

The two have been together for a month. I'm starting to feel left out more and more. It becoming to the point where the two of them go places together without me. I'm starting to think I have a crush on him as well.

Dreams more popular at school isn't he? Well since he is he's bound to have some kid out there that likes him. He should have no problem finding a date for himself.

So I visited a website. A fortune-telling website to be exact:

**Insert name of crush: Birthdate:**  
**_____________________ X/X/XX**  
**Blood type**  
**X **  
**Insert your name**  
**____________________ X/X/XX**  
**Blood type**  
**X**

Luckily since Cross and I are childhood friends I know all about him. This was all easy to fill out for me

_Beep_

"Huh"  
Oh yay, it worked.

**Results of compatibility**  
**50%**  
**Your emotions towards your beloved are not known to them. They only see you as a friend.**  
**This will make it harder for you and them to get together. It will be best if you give up**.

"WHAT!" I stood up from the desk slamming mine onto the laptop.   
"NO, I CANT LOSE TO MY TRASH OF A BROTHER!  
I-i can't..."  
After a few moments of putting my head down. I scrolled down to see more. There was nothing else....except an ad?

**┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓**

** **Want to be with your beloved forever** **? ** **

** **Learn the secret to it** ** by clicking THIS ad! **  
**** **

**❤️❤️❤️👈**CLICK HERE**  
**

**┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛**

I was desperate at this point so I clicked it.  
The same kind form popped up so I quickly filled it out. I then clicked the enter button.

**╔═══════════════╗**  
**Stand at XXXX Blvd's bus stop **  
**at 12:37 AM, on XX Month on **  
**XX day.**  
**Your desire for living with your **  
**beloved forever will come true**  
****❤️🙂❤️  
**╚═══════════════╝**

A bit weird but, if it means that then......I'm going.  
I could hear myself giggling, not the good kind but the insane kind. But who cares, as long as I get to be with Crossy.

I got into bed and turned off the lights, the world faded away as I drifted off asleep.

**╔═══════════════╗**  
**Stand at XXXX Blvd's bus stop **  
**at 12:37 AM, on XX Month on **  
**XX day.**  
**Your desire for living with your **  
**beloved forever will come true**  
****🖤😃🖤  
**╚═══════════════╝**

\- Morning 12:18 AM XX Month XX day -  
3rd person POV  
Nightmare woke up from his sleep. He slipped out of his bed and went downstairs. The only sound you could hear was his soft footsteps and the occasional snores from the others.

Nightmare walked out into open. Wandering over to where the website had told him to go.  
Back at his room, the laptop turned on without anyone's assistance, the glowing screen only showed those fateful words.  
****

**╔═══════════════╗**  
**Stand at XXXX Blvd's bus stop **  
**at 12:37 AM, on XX Month on **  
**XX day.**  
**Your desire for living with your **  
**beloved forever will come true**

**🖤😁🖤**

**╚═══════════════╝**

\- Nightmares POV -   
I was here. The bus stop at XXXX Blvd, it was 12:36 right now.  
Only ten seconds remained until Cross will be mine forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever for all eternity.   
I smiled a wicked smile, one that some will call the face of insanity.

**Tick**

**12:36:55**

**Tick**

**** **12:36:56**

**Tick**

**12:36:57**

**"Three seconds left"**

**Tick**

**12:36:58**

**Tick**

**12:36:59**

**Tick**

**12:37:1**

_ **Ding** _

******╔═══════════════╗**  
**Stand at XXXX Blvd's bus stop **  
**at 12:37 AM, on XX Month on **  
**XX day.**  
**Your desire for living with your **  
**beloved forever will come true**  
****💔😈💔  
**╚═══════════════╝**


	2. ~ 2 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two weeks since the tragedy that had happened on XXXX Blvd's Bus stop.   
Two figures could be seen from a distance both mourning their beloved friend.

  
Two figures could be seen standing where the fatal accident happened. Flowers and photos decorating the once bland-looking bus stop.   
Blvd XXXX's bus stop to be specific.

A week ago, Nightmare Joku was hit by a truck. The driver drank too much the hour before and fell asleep on the wheel hitting Nightmare.

He was found heavily bleeding from the skull if you could even call it one that is. His head and body were crushed by the weight of the truck making him look nothing like he did when he was once alive.

The news of a seventeen-year-old boy getting run over by a truck attracted news reporters and gossipers like flies. Thus resulting in Dreams Social media accounts to be flooded with messages mourning for his loss, or just fame hungry influencers.

However, Dream found them disgusting how they were trying to get attention using his brother's death. So he took them all down and just watched from the sidelines.

Cross has been affected by the loss of one of his childhood friends as well. He would often visit where his friend took his last breath. Sometimes taking his boyfriend Dream with him when he's feeling better

But one question still lingers in both parties.

_Why was Nightmare there at such a late-night....?_

It's still a mystery as to why he was there.

As for what happened to Nightmare.....

_Let's just say Cross now has a ghost following him around for all _**_life_**...

Be careful of the internet now, you don't know what kind of secret awaits you...

**╔═══════════════╗**  
**Stand at XXXX Blvd's bus stop **  
**at 12:37 AM, on XX Month on **  
**XX day.**  
** Your desire for living with your **  
** beloved forever will come true**  
💔😈💔  
**╚═══════════════╝**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd done!   
I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> Like I said in the first chapter it was inspired by a horror manga I was reading irl in Japan.
> 
> So if you didn't understand what was explained in this chapter, Nightmare died. He was hit by a drunk driver driving a truck. And now he's forever bound to Cross. Thus staying forever with his 'beloved'.
> 
> The fortune-telling website was some sort of spirit that felt Nightmares desire to be with Cross. So I guess you could say he made a deal with the devil or something.
> 
> Nightmare basically thinks he's still alive and doesn't realize he was hit by a truck and died. Yes I know there are some plot holes to this like doesn't Nightmare see Cross going to the bus stop where he died, or wouldn't he think it's weird when he sees Dream and Cross kiss since their dating now.
> 
> This kinda killed me as I was writing it cause I don't like cream but I mean I'm not disgusted by it I just don't like the ship so it didn't bother me too much.


End file.
